Et si je sautais pour toi ?
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Dazai Osamu, c'est un suicidaire. Tout le monde au sein de l'agence le sait. Mais depuis quelques temps, Atsushi Nakajima, son "cadet", en a marre. Il décide un jour de lui faire passer un test... (fanfic de #Historia)


Ça fait déjà un moment que je n'arrive plus à le supporter.

Il ne fait qu'essayer de se tuer.

Alors aujourd'hui, je lui ai prévu un test.

\- Rampo, je peux te demander un service ?

Il se tourne vers moi et relève son béret.

\- Oui, bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu peux demander à Dazai de me rejoindre sur le toit, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je lui transmets maintenant ? Enfin, je veux dire, il fait nuit...

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Ça marche ! Juste...

 _"C'est pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ?"_ Me chuchote-t-il.

Sur ces mots, je rougis, démasqué, et tente de me défendre.

\- Oui et non... bon, j'y vais, merci Rampo !

Je lui souris et me dirige vers l'escalier. Je le monte et arrive à la porte qui accède au toit.

 _Ça va aller, tu t'es préparé._

J'avance jusqu'au bord et m'y assois. L'air fait flotter ma ceinture et ma mèche. Elle caresse mon visage et c'est plutôt agréable. Les lumières de la ville sont belles.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne me tourne pas.

\- Atsushi ? Tu souhaitais me voir ?

Je tourne la tête et le regarde fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Oui, en effet, répondis-je en me levant.

Il s'approche et se met sur le bord à son tour.

\- Ouah, magnifique vue avant de mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que la hauteur...

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il redescend du bord et se dirige vers la porte. Je déglutis et lance :

\- Dis, Dazai...

Il se tourne et me voit sur le bord, dos au vent.

\- A ton avis... qu'est-ce que je pense à chaque fois que tu essayes d'en finir ? Toutes ses tentatives que j'ai vues...

\- Atsushi...

Son regard se vide. Je lui souris honnêtement.

\- Tu vas voir. Essaye de deviner ce que je pense quand tu te jettes d'un immeuble ou que tu essayes de te pendre.

Je m'incline légèrement en arrière, assez pour commencer à tomber.

\- Atsushi !

\- Regarde ! Ressens ce que je ressens.

Je vois une ombre sauter à son tour. Je sais que c'est lui. Je souris et tends mes bras vers lui. Il arrive à m'attraper.

\- Et maintenant, Da-

Je m'arrête, voyant qu'il me serre contre lui.

\- Voyons le côté positif. Si on meurt, on mourra ensemble.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse, sans prévenir.

\- Finissons sur des belles paroles, veux-tu ? Je t'aime Atsushi.

Je souris et le serre contre moi.

\- Mais qui dit que nous allons mourir ?

Nous tombons sur un gros matelas. Une fenêtre en haut s'ouvre.

\- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DAZAI ! D'ABORD DES FEMMES ET MAINTENANT ATSUSHI ?!

Je me mets à rire en entendant la voix de Kunikida. Une autre voix se fait entendre.

\- Bravo Atsushi !

 _Rampo avait donc tout découvert... Peut-être même que..._

\- Atsushi...

Je regarde Dazai, au dessus de moi. Et cette position est plutôt gênante.

\- Bienvenue dans le clan des suicidaires.

Je souris et le serre contre moi.

\- Dazai... la prochaine fois que voudras te suicider...

 _"Et si je sautais pour toi ?"_

\- J'ai mieux à te proposer. On sautera tout les deux. D'accord ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- En attendant...

Il se lève et m'attrape. Il me porte comme une princesse, et je ne sais ce qui est gênant. Qu'il puisse me porter ou que nous soyons dehors.

\- Bon, on rentre ?

Je relève la tête et souris.

\- D'accord ! Ah, et... je ne t'avais pas répondu. Moi aussi je t'aime Dazai.

Il sourit et me frotte les cheveux avant de rentrer dans l'agence.

\- NAN MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEUX TARES ! Vous suicider en pleine nuit, et ce matelas ?! Et toi Rampo, pourquoi tu-

\- Roh, ça va... note qu'on a fait ça exprès, souffle Dazai.

\- Hein ?

\- Le suicide la nuit, c'est super bon pour la santé.

Kunikida sort son carnet et commence à noter. Dazai se lève, sans lâcher ma main. De l'autre, il fait un décompte.

 _3... 2... 1... 0 !_

\- Tu t'es fait avoir, encore une fois !

Kunikida casse sa mine et Dazai me fait signe de courir.

\- VOUS ALLEZ VOIR VOUS DEUX !

Je cours aussi vite que possible, en souriant. Je remarque qu'une fenêtre est ouverte et je regarde Dazai. Il l'a vue aussi.

Nous sautons à travers et tombons en rigolant. Et, bien évidemment, nous retombons sur le matelas, toujours présent. Il est prévu qu'il soit emporté ce soir.

Comme quoi, ça a parfois du bon d'être suicidaire. Nous ne bougeons pas, toujours allongés, en nous tenant la main. Nous nous regardons.

\- Je t'aime, disons-nous en même temps, avant de rigoler.

Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, Dazai, oui, c'est un suicidaire, mais c'est mon suicidaire.

 ** _Récemment j'ai fait des recherches, mais il n'y avait pas de Dazatsu... QUE DU SOUKOKU BIZARREMENT ! J'ai beau adorer Chuuya (surtout sa petite taille huhuhu), je veux Dazai avec Atsushi ! Bon, je vais essayer de faire d'autres Dazatsu et-_**

 ** _CONTINUER MES AUTRES FICS ?! Heu... heu... oh, regardez, un hélicoptère ! (Le premier qui trouve peut me demander un chapitre d'une fic à continuer promis je le ferai)_**

 ** _*se barre en courant*_**

 ** _#Historia_**


End file.
